My Best friend...now no more but my protactor
by Sugar2
Summary: A fanfictions for Takari fans...It's PG-13 cuz it's some thing that happenes at the last part.
1. Shopping Crisis

My Best Friend...is no more but a protactor  
I do not own any one in this fanficion!!  
Plz don't write flames!! Thank you!   
Kari's POV  
It all happen in the middle of July.  
When I wore tank top everyday.  
I was meeting T.K in the park, he just said   
we are just going out to play in a mysterious voice.  
Well..is it just to go out play or what?  
Oh my goodness! Here he comes! With flowers?  
He never brings me flowers...  
  
T.k said" Hi Kari! I brought you some flowers...no  
special occasions." Kari said" No really..what is it?"  
T.k said as he blushed" really nothing..." Kari wondered  
why is he blushing..ahh..he's acting werid...T.k suddenly said"  
ummm...Kari?" Kari" said" yahhhh?" T.k thought what am I sopose to   
say? I'm too scared...I am only 13 years old...am I too young for this?"  
T.K said" Do you want Ice-cream?" Kari said "ok..."   
Kari POV  
I thought is was gonna comfess to me...  
Oh well...I should act normal..  
  
They ate ice-cream. Kari said" What was the blushing for?  
Your so scraed to ask me if I want to eat ice-cream?  
Kari started laughing and she stopped when she looked  
at T.k and said" oh I'm sorry...was there something you wanna  
say? T.k said" I just wanna say if you have anybody fpr the  
dance? Kari" well I don't know...nobody asked me execpt for  
Davis...he so annoying" T.k said" I know...well do you want to go?"  
Kari said "sure..." T.k said" You wanna go shopping with me?"  
Kari said" ok..sure I really need need a new dress"  
T.k said" When do you want to go?" Kari said" How about  
tomorrow?" T.k said" sure.."  
  
Tomorrow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
T.k POV  
I don't know what to buy for the dance.  
Maybe Kari can help? I don't know...  
I'll make sure our clothes matches.  
I don't even like shopping but it's  
great to go with Kari. Here she comes!  
  
Kari said" Hello!" T.k said" Hey!~"  
KARI SAID" ready to go?" T.k " yup  
The first shop they wen was "Gap".  
Kari said" do you want our clothes to match?  
T.k" Yeah!! it's a great idea..." Kari pointed to   
a dress that was cut at the back and   
it was sleve less and it was red. Kari  
said" Do you think that is good for me?"  
T.k thought Kari would look so  
sexy if she wore that ...should I say that it was  
good or try something else and went I looke beside it there was   
a match outfit for the girl's boys. I was Black pants  
and the top was a white with a tie...  
  
To be continued....  
  



	2. Create a new heart

T.k said" maybe it's a little too fancy...for us..."  
Kari said" no..really..come on let's try something new!"  
T.K said" fine...anyway it really matches"  
Kari" All right!!" They bought the clothes and left that   
store.Kari said" you want to eat something?" T.K said"  
sure..." Kari said" I'll go get some milkshake...how about  
it?" T.k said"ok.." Kari came back with a milkshake.  
Kari frowned and said" This the last one for today  
the store is closing." T.k said" you wanna share?"  
Kari blushed and said "sure..."  
  
Kari'S POV  
I can't believe it...We're sharing one milkshake  
it's so cute.   
T.K'S POV  
Well..This is the only way to make us both happy.  
  
This sat down on a table and T.K sitting on the left side and Kari on  
the right. There was two straws. They sucked on the straw.  
  
Kari and T.K finished the milk shake and Kari said"   
mmm....delicious" T.k "do we need to buy more stuff?"  
Kari said" I don't know...umm...hair or shoes..."  
T.k said" How about shoes?" Kari said" We need two pairs  
of shoes that matched our clothes.  
  
THey went to a shoes store. There were hundreds of shoes.  
They went to the dress section. Kari said" what clolour should   
it be?" T.K said" How about black?" Kari said" That is  
perfect!!" Kari bought a black high heel and T.K bought  
black dress shoes.   
  
They went out of the shop. Kari said" Do we need anything else?"  
T.K said" nope..." Kari said"wow!! it's already 9:00 p.m!!!   
T.K said " I got to go...bye!!" Kari said" Bye!!!"  
T.K left and started to walk my himself.  
  
T.K's POV  
I should have walked her...man..  
I am such an idiot.   
  
Kari"s POV  
Maybe T.K is still shy...  
I am okey with it...  
  
Next Night!~~~~~~~~  
  
T.K went to his shopping bags and took  
the clothes out. Hmmmm....  
He wore his suit and shoes  
and he messed his hair out like  
Matt's. T.K shouted"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I look like Matt!!" He messed it up again and a little  
bit of hair cream and ta-ta! He was done. T.k came out  
of his apartment and walked to Kari's house.  
  
While Kari was in the washroom dressing up. Tai said   
outside the washroom" Kari, what's taking you so long?"  
KARI SAID" Wait!!! I am almost done!!" Kari came up  
in her red dress with her hair up and curled.  
Tai said "You look nice!" Kari said" Thank you..."  
  
To be continued..............  



End file.
